Haruka
PAGE IS STILL IN DEVELOPMENT STAGE & MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS Haruka, commonly referred to as Haru, is one of the players trapped in the MMORPG Elder Tale. She is a member of the guild Log Horizon and is a well-known Samurai in Akihabara. Haruka has the special subclass Dragon Slayer. Her real name is Chiharu Kazama. Appearance (In Game) Haruka’s size is similar to her real world stature. She is a strong Samurai, with long hair which is tied in a ponytail, and splits into two parts. Her hair color is dark red, almost auburn. Her clothing is traditional Japanese style, although different in a unique way. Her main attire is made of Kirin’s silk-a rare material. Haruka usually wears this outfit in town, non-fighting zones or when she’s not planning on going into battle. She changes into her armor when preparing for a fight. Haruka looks almost exactly the same as her out of game appearance. The only difference is the hairstyle. Personality Haruka is a friendly and carefree Samurai who treats everyone kindly; her personality could also be described as refreshing. However that is all a façade. She acts nice, but in real, she has the opposite thoughts of what she’s typing down in the game. She isn’t honest at all, thus always lying and hiding her real feelings. The reason for this is because she had bad experiences causing her to have trust issues. Haru constantly feels the need to hide behind a mask and deceive others, as she is afraid of what others would think of her if they knew the real Haruka. Sometimes she seems rather patronizing towards others because of her level & title. Haruka’s personality changes after The Catastrophe, when she befriended Soujiro Seta once again; she becomes kind in a truthful way, and cares greatly for her friends. She becomes calmer around others and more honest, but still likes to joke around at times. As a Samurai, she can be loyal, and yet, stubborn at the same time. Haru likes to be competitive when it comes to battles, tasks, or quests. History Haruka always had a grey-colored life, as she never knew what exactly she wanted. She always tried her best to live up to everyone's expectations, and had a boring everyday life. One day, she heard of a popular MMORPG called Elder's Tale, and decided to give it a try, since she had never experienced Online gaming before. After playing for a bit, she found it boring, and was about to quit- until she bumped into a high-leveled Samurai named Soujiro Seta, who soon became her best friend, and mentor. He taught her the basics of Elder Tale, and how to enjoy the game. Her once grey-colored life had turned into a rose-colored one. However, eventually Souji and her became more distanced; Souji was part of the Debauchery Tea Party, plus he had his fan club to take care of, and there wasn’t much left for him to teach Haruka any more by mid-level range. She began soloing from then on. After soloing for a long period of time, Haru joined a party to enter a dungeon, however she had no idea they were actually a party of Player Killers. The party of PKers had seen her spend a lot of time with the Sword Saint, and assumed that she would have high-leveled items on her as well. They built up trust to befriend her, and invited her to a party. Once they reached halfway into the dungeon, they PKed her, but to their disappointment, she had nothing of value to them. After experiencing a PK for the first time in her life, Haruka felt she could never trust anyone again, resulting in having trust issues. Unintentionally, she began fake smiling all the time, and her façade soon became a part of her. Desiring to get revenge on those who PKed her, she swore that she would become the strongest player in Elder Tales, and PK them. Haruka soloed her way to level 90, and realized that in order to become strong, she needed stronger equips. Thus, she began to form fake bonds of ‘friendship’ with players who could help complete raids and difficult quests in order to obtain rare equips. However, to make sure she would be the only one to get them, she PKed the rest of her party, and threatened them to never speak of what she did to them. Haruka set another goal: acquire the subclass Dragon Slayer. Subsequently doing so, she hunted down the players who PKed her, and killed them herself. Finally accomplishing her objective, she realized she had nothing else to do in Elder Tales. From then on, she only logged in every once in a while, and when she did, she would waste her time wandering around Akihabara. Occasionally, she would converse with the random people on her friends list who merely added her to brag that they knew the ‘Dragon Slayer’, but the chit chat was always uninteresting to her, and they weren’t considered friends in her eyes. Most of the time they were just sucking up to her, hoping to receive some rare item from her. Haruka began to view everyone as pitiful beings; and thought the world was pathetic; both in game, and in real. At times, she would notice her old friend and mentor Souji, but she would try to avoid him as much as possible, thinking that it would be awkward if they began talking again. Haruka had completely forgotten Soujiro’s teachings on how to enjoy the game, and she was greatly lacking motivation to continue playing Elder Tales anymore, so she decided to give online gaming a break, and focused on her studies. For a long period of time, she did not log into Elder Tales, and people began to think the Dragon Slayer disappeared, thus began to delete her from their friends list. This was good news for her, because she didn’t want to deal with those types of people in the first place. Months passed, and Elder Tales announced their 12th Expansion Pack: Novasphere Pioneers. Haruka was unsure whether she should quit the game for good, or keep playing. She decided to give the MMORPG one last chance, and logged in to experience the new expansion pack. Story The Apocalypse At the moment when the Novasphere Pioneers expansion pack was deployed, Haruka was aimlessly wondering around Akihabara. When she regained consciousness, she was unsure whether she was inside of Elder Tales or if she was just in a dream. After discovering the in-game menu, she was convinced that she had somehow been transported into the game, leading her to a panicked state. Haruka wasn’t panicking over the fact that she couldn’t get home, she was freaking out because she had no idea how she was going to deceive others when she wasn’t behind a computer monitor any more. She tried her best to remain calm on the outside, and from then on, she tried practicing her fake smiles for real. After gaining confidence to keep up her façade, she decided that she wouldn’t waste her time moping around like the other players in the city; she began to collect as much information as she could, as she still thought this whole situation was unreal. Resolve After the celebration at Crescent Moon Alliance, Shiroe contacted Haruka, and met at the outskirts of Akiba. Haruka was surprised to receive a call, as she had not spoken with him in a long time. They agree to exchange information on the current situation, however she only knew as much as he did. Shiroe told her of his adventure to Susukino; Haruka was impressed that he managed to travel there and back in such a short amount of time. Haruka then noticed that he was in a guild, which Shiro then asked if she would like to join. At first, she refused as her excuse was that she had no experience of being in a guild whatsoever, however the real reason was that she didn’t want to feel tied down to one place. Not to mention, she held no desire in faking her personality even more than she already did; she thought it was too troublesome. The conversation took a turn to Shiroe giving her advice; he told her that she should remember that she has friends which she could rely on. Haruka bitterly smiled at this, and said no more. The Encounter (Haruka Arc) While Haruka aimlessly wanders around the outskirts of Akihabara, she spots travelers being attacked by vicious monsters. Quickly rushing there, she realizes that they were People of the Land. Remember Shiroe’s information, People of the Land could die permanently, unlike Adventurers who could revive at the Cathedral. Sensing the sudden need to help them, Haruka distracts the monster, and tells the NPCs to run away. The People of the Land do as she say, and ran off, however they were worried about her, and sought help from the which were passing by. Soujiro immediately rushed over to the destination. Haruka managed to cut down the monster easily; however she had let her guard down as she didn’t realize another one had appeared behind her. Souji swiftly intercepts and saves her from the monster, and she is surprised at his sudden appearance. Souji asks if she’s okay, which she replied with a fake smile saying “I’m alright, although it was a pretty close call, huh?” Not waiting for an answer, she turned her back on him, and hastily tried to get away. He calls out to her, however she ignores him and uses ‘Call of Home’ to avoid her previous mentor. Later, after a discussion with Shiroe, the Enchanter notices that she seemed to be encountering some troubles. Shiroe then tells her that she can’t keep running away forever, as he had already grasped the basic gist of the situation. Acceptance (Haruka Arc) Haru goes through a tough time, as she continuously recalls Shiroe’s words. The fact that she knew they were right annoyed her, and it wasn’t something she could easily shrug off. She raided many fields and dungeons while thinking of the Enchanter’s invitation to the guild. Regretting the past, she decides that perhaps it was time for her to stop this façade, and try to act like herself for once. Many days pass, and she contacted Shiroe once again. Haruka becomes a new member of , and quickly befriends the members, as she had finally found a new place she could call ‘home’, and be accepted for who she was. Crescent Moon ''' Before Shiroe contacted Soujiro, he asked whether Haruka would like to join him and Nyanta. However, Haruka politely declines, stating that Souji would not want to see her anyways. Shiroe silently questioned this, but dismissed it and left with Nyanta to meet the Samurai. While Shiroe & Nyanta were meeting with Souji, Haruka stared at the Magatama as the moonlight reflected off its surface. Naotsugu noticed her spacing out, and questioned if anything was wrong. She warily asked him if he had ever felt like he’d lost a very important friend before, which he answered that he had experienced it, but he always knew his friends would always be his friends. The Guardian was about to ask who she was referring to, but decided to keep silent as she had gone back to staring at the Magatama. After Shiroe mentioned he had created a guild to Souji, he noticed Souji’s face lighten up once he finished listing the members of his new guild. Nyanta asked Souji what was wrong, and Souji replied that he was glad Haruka finally decided to join a guild; and that if it was Shiroe’s guild, everything would surely be alright. Which Nyanta commented that Souji was starting to sound like he was his age. Shiroe asked Souji to visit some time, and Soujiro declined, as he had mistakenly believed that Haruka didn’t like him, after she refused his offer to join . Shiroe merely stated that Haruka said something similar, ending the conversation with more questions than answers. The next day, Haruka is seen considering buying a Crescent Moon burger; however as soon as she spotted the Sword Saint working there, she immediately turned around and changed her mind. '''Round Table Alliance arc Haruka was present at the Round Table Council meeting, as she was one of the representatives of along with Nyanta. After the Round Table Alliance was formed, right after the meeting, Haruka was leaving, following after Nyanta, however Nyanta stopped her, saying she should wait for a bit. Haru is confused by this, and it soon made sense when a certain Samurai approached her. Souji asks if he could talk with her, which she hesitantly agreed to, only because she remembered that Shiroe said she couldn’t keep running away. After much discussion, they became friends again, and contacted each other more frequently. An Invitation from Eastal ' ' Haruka is present when Maryelle throws a fit over going to the beach. After Shiroe finds a resolution, she frowns as she had no desire to go to the beach, as she knew there would be crab monsters there. Trying to find some sort of excuse, she managed to avoid going to the beach. When a messenger from Eastal arrives, however, and Shiroe is selected as one of the representatives to go to the Ancient Palace of Eternal Ice, Haruka decides to stay behind and ‘house sit’, as she stated she was not good at formal gatherings. Conference of the Lords arc Originally, meant to be keeping everything in place, Haruka was leisurely relaxing in the guild; however she received a telepathy call from Shiroe, and at his request, she travelled along with Soujiro to the Ancient Palace of Eternal Ice, to act as security. Haruka watched as Souji was surrounded by girls, which she had assumed he was popular wherever he went. Trying to brush off the feeling of jealousy, she focuses on eating the luxurious food, and watching the nobles dance. She imagined herself wearing a dress and dancing, however she quickly shook the thought out of her head, saying it was ‘impossible’ for her. The Two Of Us Shall Waltz Haruka watched the Adventurers and the People of the Land mingle together from the second floor. She envied those who could dance freely with the ones they liked, and secretly wished she could waltz with the Sword Saint. However, she knew that was impossible, since he was under security control, and there were many girls who would wait in line for him. Souji wasn’t intending to dance, since his job was to maintain security, however after much convincing from the , he decided it wouldn’t be such a bad idea. Changing into a tuxedo, he was forced to dance with all the members of his guild, as they all desperately took turns to dance with their beloved guild master. Souji took a breather, and notices the Dragon Slayer observing from the second floor. He approaches her, and drags her to a room where a dress was prepared for her. Haruka reluctantly put the dress on, and shyly stood outside, asking how she looked. Souji complimented her, causing her embarrassment to grow. He led her back to the dance hall, and asked her to a dance, which she gladly accepted. Libra Festival arc During the festival, Haruka spent her time exploring all the different shops, while hesitating on deciding whether she should attempt to invite Souji to join her or not. She is later seen at the big tree in Akiba, staring at the Magatama Souji had given to her when she was a Newbie. After much debate, she decided she didn’t need it anymore, and was about to throw it into the lake, however she was stopped when she heard the Sword Saint call out to her. Souji had appeared with his harem, questioning what she was doing. Feeling embarrassed, and foolish, Haruka leaves the place flustered. On the second day of the Libra Festival, Haruka musters up the courage to ask Souji if he would like to go to the festival with her for the day, which he gladly accepts. Haru felt happy, but the feeling was soon crushed as she saw his guild and harem were tagging along as well. Feeling downhearted and somewhat depressed, Haru couldn’t stop herself from sighing, as she knew his harem would never allow her to be alone with him. Souji notices this, so he grabs her hand, and starts running away from his fan girls with her. After he made sure they had lost them, they began to enjoy the festival together, while trying to avoid bumping into the harem. Haru appears as one of the models at the Crescent Moon’s Fashion Show to display the new designs. Fallen Guardian arc Haru stays behind in Akiba, and helps Akatsuki & Nyanta maintain an alibi for Shiroe & Naotsugu's absence. While they're gone, she attends Rayneshia's tea parties every now and then. Haruka mainly focuses on trying to achieve her own Overskill in this arc, however she struggles to find her own strength in creating her Overskill, despite her diligent training every day. She begins to give up on the Overskill, thinking that it was just a rumour after all. But then, Soujiro catches her training one day, and tells her that he had acquired his Overskill through hard work, and cheers her on with her training. Enraged by this, Haruka vents her anger on monsters, raging that 'even her rival managed to get an Overskill before her'. Even so, she silently admitted that she felt happy when he said he would cheer her on. After Akihabara is notified of the Murderer killing Adventurers at night, Haruka gets curious, and starts to investigate. She thought that maybe her Overskill could be awakened if she went up against a powerful foe, and tried to find his whereabouts. On Christmas Eve, before Soujiro's patrol parties encounter the Murderer, Haruka finds him in a secluded alleyway. The Dragon Slayer immediately engages battle with him, but falls victim to his sword. Just as Souji got the report that his patrol team found the Murderer, Haruka's name on his friends list turned dark, signalling she had died. After the Sword Saint falls against the Murderer, the two meet each other in the hidden 13th server, Mare Tranquillitatis. At first, Haru is surprised to see him, but relieved at the same time. The two play in the water together, and talk at the beach under the moon before respawning at the Cathedral. As they stood in the shallow water with the glowing lights falling next to them, Haruka realizes that this may be the only time they could be alone together. Taking this opportunity, she decided to try and confess her feelings to him, but just before she managed to say it, she wakes up in the Cathedral. As she tries to regain her memories, she begins to feel like she forgot to say something really important, however no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't remember. Following the event of the failed attempt at trying to stop the Murderer, Haruka decides to put her own training on hold, and assists Akatsuki with her training instead. She joins the Watermaple Consulate Raid Party in order to help fight against the Murderer, whilst also seeking her own revenge-as she states that it is disgraceful of the 'Dragon Slayer' to have fallen to a PK. 2.14 Sweet Trap In this episode, Haruka claims that she has no interest in Valentine's Day, however she later contradicts herself when Nyanta assists her with trying to make some Valentine's Chocolate. It took her hours to finally make something decent (and edible). Haru had planned to give her home-made chocolate to Soujiro, but was disheartened when she saw the huge line of girls burying him in sweets. As she made her way back to her guild, she threw her chocolate into the rubbish bin and sulked about Valentine's Day in her guild room. Later when night had fallen, Haruka checked the rubbish bin due to her second thoughts, however to her dismay she discovered that the chocolate had gone missing. Panicking, she ran around all of Akihabara, hoping it didn't fall into the wrong hands. Even so, she couldn't find it, and she had no choice but to try to forget about the chocolate. While Haruka was star-gazing/self-dreading, she received a telepathy call from Souji. She was surprised that he had taken the time to contact her, but she declined the call by accident. She greatly regretted her mistake and hesitantly called him back. In the telepathy call, he thanked her for the chocolate, throwing Haru into a state of shock. When she inquired how he received it, she was informed that Nyanta had delivered it to him. She felt extremely embarrassed yet happy at the same time. Journey The Dragon Slayer bids farewell to the juniors of . While they were on their adventure, Haruka stayed behind at the guild and tried to focus on her Overskill training again. Soujiro offered to help her with her training, hence the two began training together whenever they could. In a matter of time and hard work, her training had began to pay off as she was finally getting favourable results. Haruka was confident that she had almost mastered her very own unique Overskill. Relationships Shiroe (Friend) Haruka met Shiroe before the Apocalypse occurred. It was around the time when she had just become the famous Dragon Slayer. They became good friends fast, and even partied together sometimes. Although, Haruka always had to be wary of her words whenever she was around him, since he had excellent analytic and perceptive skills. She was somewhat afraid that he might’ve find out about her façade, luckily she was behind a computer screen, and she rarely ever voice chatted, thus making it easier for her to deceive others. However, this changed when the Apocalypse came about, and Shiroe had noticed a slight difference to her, as her personality wasn’t exactly as how it used to be when Elder Tales ''was just a game. After gaining each other’s trust, Shiroe invited her to join . Shiroe was one of the first of the few who realized Haruka’s change in personality after she befriended Soujiro Seta again. Haru looks up to Shiroe, and envies his tactics and strategic skills. '''Naotsugu (Acquaintance)' Haru had never met Naotsugu until she joined . She could never quite comprehend his obsession with panties, and thinks he is clearly an odd open-pervert. Nevertheless, she knows that he is a talented Guardian which she could rely on, and she had a feeling that he was a reliable and honest man. She also can't help but pity Naotsugu for having to go through all of Tetra's teasing. Akatsuki (Friend) They first met when Haruka was invited to join . The Assassin and Samurai found they had similar interests, such as traditional Japanese fashions, foods, weaponry, etc. They became friends, and the two respected each other’s abilities. Haruka was aware of Akatsuki’s crush on Shiroe from the start, however it is unclear whether Akatsuki knows of Haruka’s love life, since it is an awkward topic for both parties to speak of. Nyanta (Friend) After joining , Haruka was greatly impressed by Nyanta’s cooking skills. She sees him as a reliable comrade whom she could trust. Haru thinks he is a wise person, and holds high respect for him. She tends to think carefully about the advice he gives, and appreciates him for helping her many times. Tohya (Acquaintance) 'She still doesn’t know much about Tohya, since she didn’t help with the Hamelin Rescue operation, although she is well aware that he is related to Minori, and that the twins were friends of Shiroe. Haru continuously wonders how he always has so much energy. Sometimes, Tohya would ask her for tips, seeing as how they were the same class, and Haruka was a ‘pro’ in his eyes. She would try to help him, but she was not a very good teacher herself; leaving things like that up to Naotsugu. Minori (Acquaintance) '''She still doesn’t know much about Minori, since she didn’t help with the Hamelin Rescue operation, although she is well aware that she is related to Tohya, and that the twins were friends of Shiroe. Haru thinks Minori is quite mature for her age. Since Haruka is also quite sharp, she noticed that Minori was starting to take a liking to Shiroe; she silently cheered Akatsuki on, claiming that it might be a tough rivalry. Minori rarely exchanges words with Haruka, as she thinks the Dragon Slayer is quite intimidating. '''Rundelhouse Code (Acquaintance) '''Haruka doesn’t converse much with this young man. Her first impression of him was a haughty idiot, however that soon changed after being in the same guild as him for a while. She refers to him as ‘Rundelhouse’, and finds it uncomfortable when he calls her ‘Miss Haruka’, however she tries to ignore this. Haru admires his passion for Adventurers, and is proud to say that he is a hardworking guild mate of hers. She suspects Isuzu and him may have something going on between them. '''Isuzu (Acquaintance) '''They’re acquaintances who don’t talk very frequently. Although, they do exchange greetings often, other than that, they don’t discuss things to one another. Haruka thinks she is a friendly and positive girl. The Samurai tends to refer Isuzu and Rundelhouse together as the Pet Owner & Dog duo. '''Tetra (Acquaintance) '''Haruka doesn't have much of an opinion on Tetra, except for how she/he has so much energy. At first, Haruka had no idea Tetra was a boy, but she soon figured it out. She decided she would keep this information to herself, and noticed that Shiroe also knew about it. She finds it entertaining to watch Tetra tease Naotsugu, but dislikes it herself when Tetra teases her about Souji. In general, the two don't converse that much, but they don't mind each other's company either. '''Soujiro Seta (Best Friend/Rival/Potential Crush) 'Souji was Haruka’s mentor when she first started ''Elder Tales. She met him while he was still in the Debauchery Tea Party. The Sword Saint helped her complete a quest, and offered to help her raise her level. At the time, Haruka declined saying she was going to quit anyways, so it would be a waste of his time. However, he managed to change her mind by showing her how to enjoy the game. He taught her almost everything about Elder Tales; and she enjoyed logging in every day to spend time gaming with him. They were the best of friends and the best of rivals; Haruka swore she would reach the title of Dragon Slayer, and surpass him one day, which he gladly cheered her own, and told her he would look forward to the day. They soon became further apart as she had reached Mid-Level, and Soujiro had other things to take care of. She knew that ‘all the girls wanted him’, and tried her best to avoid being mistaken as part of his harem, since she hated being labelled as his ‘fan girl’. Incidentally, when Haruka was PKed, Souji saw her name turn dark, signaling she had died. He was worried about her, and headed to the cathedral, however he could not find her there. Haruka half-blamed Souji for the PK event, seeing as how the PKers were after rare items which they thought the Sword Saint might’ve given to her. She never contacted him again, and avoided him. After the Round Table meeting, once they had made up again, Haruka couldn’t hide her tears, as she became aware that it was her fault that her friendship with Souji fell apart. Although, she also felt happy that she could befriend him again, hoping that they could have the same relationship as before. Haruka’s personality began to change, as she started to open up to her friends more. She silently thanked Soujiro for this, and felt grateful to him. Haru eventually realizes that she may have feelings for Soujiro, but tries her best to conceal these feelings. She knew she would have too much competition, since he did have a whole harem, but she still hoped that her feelings would gradually be returned someday. '''William (Acquaintance)' '''William has been on Haruka's friends list for a relatively long time as they both enjoy raiding. Sometimes, he invites her to join raids with Silver Sword. However, after the Apocalypse, they don't contact each other as often. After William decided to leave for Susukino, she told him she respected his decision, and that they'd contact each other if they ever need anything. '''Aki (Acquaintance) Haruka and Aki sometimes bump into each other during battles. Haru doesn’t like to think of Aki as a friend, even though she is registered on her friends list; however Aki thinks that they are good friends. Haruka fails to understand how Aki can befriend anyone so straightforwardly; even so, she knew this was probably one of Aki’s good points. She doesn’t underestimate Aki’s strength, and has confidence that Aki could be a reliable teammate - if only she used her head first, before leaping into the fray. Eryama (Enemy) Prior to the apocalypse, Haruka caught wind of a good intel collector, Eryama, and contacted him regarding the special subclass 'Dragon Slayer'. Conveniently, Eryama scouted it out for her, however when he found out she was a PKer, the two immediately fell into bad terms with each other. Although, after a long period of time, Haruka found no other way to get information on the title, and reluctantly asked for Eryama's help. But Eryama had one condition: Haruka had to quit PKing. At first, Haruka disagreed with this condition, because she swore that once she had the title, she would avenge herself, but Eryama was stubborn, so she agreed. After she acquired the official title, she broke Eryama's condition and PKKed (Player Killer Killer) her past enemies. Eryama soon discovered she had lied to him, and in frustration, he sought her out to kill her - going against his beliefs of hating Player Killing. However, Haruka had transformed into one of the strongest Samurai in the Japan Server thanks to the legendary title of the Dragon Slayer, and Eryama's hate made him reckless, thus ending the battle with Haru's victory. After that they haven't trusted each other until Shiroe made them make up. Stats Haruka's class - Samurai, has two main sample builds. She is one of the few that uses the Vengeance Build.http://log-horizon.wikia.com/wiki/Samurai Known Samurai skills : *Whirlwind Slash *Samurai Challenge *Seal Throat Stab *Vacuum Slash *Whirlwind Vacuum Slash *Head Splitter Due to Haruka's special class, Dragon Slayer, she receives bonus attack power against specific enemies, and has a few special skills.1 These special skills are still currently unknown. Equipment Kirin Silk Garment - Unique clothing made from one of the mystical beasts of Elder Tales. Made from high-quality silk, and detailed embroidery. To craft this, it would take time to gather the low drop-rate items. Haruka usually wears this attire. It raises Health/Hit Points, Dexterity, and Intelligence. Imperial Dragon Armor - Extremely Rare armor, only available to the lucky few who complete the “Immortal Rulers” Raid. Phantasmal-Class armor of strong protection. Greatly increases Physical Defence, Health/Hit Points, and Critical Resistance. Red Shadow of Heaven Tachi – A powerful Phantasmal-class weapon. It is one of the rarest swords in the Japanese server, as it can only be acquired by completing the “1000 Blood-Stained Nights” Raid. Not only is it very powerful, it gives the user two exclusive skills when equipped with this weapon. It has a unique red blade, and is rumored to be able to cut through anything. Crescent Moon Munechika Tachi - A recreation of one of the Five Swords under Heaven (天下五剣). Known as a national treasure in the real world, it lives up to its legendary name in Elder Tales. This Tachi blade is a Phantasmal-class weapon. Very difficult to acquire. Its blade is said to reflect the moon’s surface. When the blade is swung, it leaves an after effect of a perfect-shaped crescent slash for a mere moment. Luminous Magatama Pendant - A beautiful glowing Magatama, which lights one’s path through darkness. The Magatama is an exclusive item from an easy event, which was a gift from a dear friend. After receiving it, Haruka combined it with a strong cord, changing it into a pendant. She treasures this accessory very much, despite the fact that its stats are low and has little use for over level 30 players. This accessory slightly increases Intelligence and Wisdom. Interesting Facts -Haruka is one of the well-known legendary players of Elder Tales, because she has the special subclass 'Dragon Slayer'. -She is very skilled as a Samurai Class in the game, and likes to collect rare items. -She may seem like a very strong adventurer, with no flaws- but she has one major weakness: she can't stand crabs. Haru not only despises them, but she's somewhat afraid of them. Ever since she first tried crab at the age of 10, and got food poisoning, she never trusted crabs ever again. Haruka tends to avoid fighting crab monsters, and in fact, runs away from them as soon as she gets the chance. -Haruka has mastered the Tamiya-Ryu Iaijutsu , a type of martial art for the Japanese sword. Gallery Haruka-reaction.png --.png Original Re-Design - Copy.jpg LH STATUS - Japanese.png Log Horizon Meme.jpg Wind.jpg Haruka_Avatar.jpg 2016_New_Design.jpg References Haruka's Reference Sheet Version She is in her standard wear. Haruka's Reference Sheet Version Haruka's new design (2016) _____________________________________________________________________________________ Category:Females